


Undertrio

by DynamiteJohn



Series: Undertrio [1]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamiteJohn/pseuds/DynamiteJohn
Summary: Choose a human.





	1. Make your choice.

Please ~~name~~ choose the fallen human:

Ci - Rogue

STAT: HP - 16/16 | ATK - 1 (3) | DEF - 1 (3)

EQUIP: 

WINDSCAR - 2 ATK (x3) A fancy name for a beat up, old foam sword. The trick to fighting with it is to swing fast.

HEADPHONES - 2 DEF Made of plastic, and not meant to take blows. However, they shut out the glaring noise of the world, and help you feel calm.

  * they’re slim, skin n bones
  * ???????
  * has no redeeming qualities



Phi/Fe - Hero 

STAT: HP 22/22 | ATK - 1 (5) | DEF - 3 (4)

EQUIP:

PLASTIC BLADE - 4 ATK A no-nonsense toy sword of hard plastic. A bit heavy, but packs a solid hit.

TRIANGULAR CHARM - 1 DEF A small charm on a necklace. Has a design with a hollow inverted pyramid in the middle. Doesn’t offer any protection, but makes you feel more courageous.

  * the tallest of the three 
  * heroic, courageous 
  * slouches, but looks cool doing it.



Bri/bran - Warrior 

STAT: HP 26/26 | ATK - 3 (8) | DEF - 0 (0)

EQUIP:

TOY BATTLEAX - ATK 5 A toy axe, its “blades” are made of a soft, floppy material, but the handle is tough and hard, and stings to get hit with.

BANDAID - DEF 0 It’s probably ready to come off, and it offers no protection. It just stings coming off.

  * shortest despite being the oldest 
  * headstrong, will fight you 
  * can drive 



each one has their own story, and ending to enjoy.


	2. But

_Nobody will have a perfect ending._


	3. Don’t Shoot Me Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas. I wanted to write something happy but my mind defaulted to angst.  
> Also this takes place in an alternative to one of the endings...  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cglLJJ0Czo8

“... Merry Christmas you guys! I got you both gifts!” 

_Ooh Santa, I’ve been waitin on youuu..._

_”_ Sorry if they aren’t to your liking, I... forgot to check what exactly you wanted. Heh.”

_Ooh Santa, I’ve been killin just for fuuuun..._

”And I would’ve wrapped them, but ah, the fire kinda got to the last place that had wrapping paper in the city, and I’ve been worked too much to go look anywhere else-“

_I promise you, did every little thing you asked me to..._

”What are you doing up here? We have business to attend to.” 

It’s him... The rogue stood up at his presence, quickly answering 

“Tradition, it’s Christmas today. Got you a little something special.” 

The rogue tossed a wooden carving at him. It was snatched out of the air near instantly, and eyed cautiously.

”Sorry if ya don’t like it, but it’s hard to gift an omnipotent god who can have whatever they want, so I decided something handmade would appeal a bit more.”

He looked displeased. “... This is your best?” 

The rogue shrugged. “Haven’t had much free time. You know that more than any.” They paused, tense, before speaking again. “Could I ask something of you for Christmas? Just, let me be today. We can continue tomorrow.”

”You DARE demand a god?!” 

A theatric one as always, the rogue mused. “Nah, just asking for a day off.”

He squinted, but relented. “Fine, you best not try and run off or something, or else...”

”Yes, I know, omnipotent force I can’t escape, kinda learned the lesson a long time ago.”

He looked happy enough, and whisked off to who knows what. The rogue turned back to the two graves, decorations placed atop them, gifts underneath.

_ I can’t believe the things I’m going through... _

_ Don’t shoot me Santa Claus, nobody else believes meee...  _

The rogue slept up there, on the mountain, dreaming of sitting by the Christmas tree, opening gifts with their family. They opened boxes full of weapons, screams echoed as they tore off the wrapping paper. They held up their gifts as the camera took photos, the people behind the lens had terrified expressions. They took turns opening their presents, projections shooting out of the boxes, impaling their corpses over and over. The rogue was crying, merry Christmas, merry Christmas, merry- 

No tears for the waking world. The rogue had given up crying a long time ago.


End file.
